Crosslinkable compositions based on (1) an organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded vinyl groups, (2) an organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded hydrogen atoms, and (3) a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic double bond are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,420, (published May 20, 1969, G. J. Kookootsedes et al., Dow Corning Corp.) and GB-A 1,374,792, (published Nov. 20, 1974, J. A. Colquhoun et al., Dow Corning Ltd.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,346 (published Aug. 31, 1982, R. P. Eckberg, General Electric Co.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,166 (published Oct. 9, 1984, R. P. Eckberg, General Electric Co.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,645 (published Mar. 12, 1985, K. C. Melancon, Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co.) disclose that organopolysiloxanes containing alkenyl groups other than Si-bonded vinyl groups, such as Si-bonded allyl groups, can be employed as constituent (1) in crosslinkable coating compositions based on the constituents (1) to (3) above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,574 (published Sept. 2, 1986, J. R. Keryk et al., Dow Corning Corp.) discloses that crosslinkable coating compositions based on (1) organopolysiloxanes containing higher alkenyl groups, such as Si-bonded hexenyl groups, and the constituents (2) and (3) described above, cure rapidly.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide novel compositions containing organopolysiloxanes which crosslink by addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to aliphatic double bonds in the presence of catalysts. Another object of the present invention is to provide novel compositions which may be used as coatings which repel sticky substances. Another object of the present invention is to provide compositions which crosslink rapidly at low temperatures, such as room temperature. A further object of the present invention is to provide compositions which yield tack-free and migration-free coatings, so that the adhesive power of the adhesives with which the coatings come into contact are not impaired. A still further object of the present invention is to provide compositions which yield abrasion-resistant coatings.